


Where Does he Live?

by InksandPens



Series: FNAF the Musical: In-Between Moments [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Real Person Fiction, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Balloon Boy is mentioned but doesn't appear, Mark is mentioned but doesn't appear, Markiplier - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Purple Guy is mentioned but doesn't appear, Random Encounters, they're there in spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: Questions I had that I attempt to answer in this installment:1. Why would Bonnie suggest they get Mark to help? The bunny was just as terrified of him on Night 2 as the rest of the gang.2. Why would Nate be okay with this, upon learning exactly who Mark was?3. How did Nate know to go to Mark's house and not, say, the police station?4. Why would Nate take the animatronics with him to Mark's house?5. Why would a fugitive stay in the place people are most likely to look for him? (Seriously dude, what good is hair dye gonna do if you don't hide in the first place? Did you just trust that the cops wouldn't look up your address?)6. If Nate had no reason to worry about Springtrap getting loose until after his phone call to A.J., then how did Balloon Boy get set up?





	Where Does he Live?

“Where does he live?”

The bunny shifted to look at Nate. “Well I don’t know that, but it’s probably on file somewhere.”

“Someone who used to work here?” Nate rolled the desk chair over to the filing cabinet.

“Yeah. He was a night guard, too.”

That made sense, Nate figured as he opened the drawer. If anyone could help with Springtrap, it was a fellow night shift survivor. “How long ago was he employed?”

“Until yesterday.”

Nate stopped. Hearing the other animatronics gasp in realization (which he still didn’t understand, seeing as they had no need to breathe), he slowly turned back to the rabbit. “This wouldn’t be the person behind the ‘firearms-related accident,’ would it?”

“Yep! That’s the guy.”

Foxy _arr_ -ed incredulously as Chica squealed. “Why do you want _his_ help? He’s _scary_!”

“And didn’t the police cart him off?” Freddy piped in.

“Yeah, but if we tell the police we need his help they’ll let him out!” Bonnie insisted. “He can just shoot Springtrap for us! Besides, he wasn’t so scary on the first day. He must’ve just been feeling off!”

“Oh boy,” Nate muttered. Sometimes he forgot that the animatronics were haunted by mere children.

Unfortunately, he thought, there didn’t seem to be anyone else they could turn to for help with this problem. Management tended to sweep stuff like this under the rug, and the other shift workers probably weren’t even aware. Nate winced as he realized that he’d probably have to pay the guy’s bail. Darn it, he’d come back to this place to get money, not lose it. Would the law enforcement even accept bail money for an attempted murder charge so soon?

But all Nate said was “I’m not sure guns are very effective against animatronics.”

“Well, _he_ sure thought so. He brought a _ton_!”

Nate was liking this situation less by the second.

_Wait…_

“Wait. He was trying to use the guns on _you_?”

“Yeah. He shot the janitor by mistake because he heard the broom and thought he was Foxy.” The pirate nodded in confirmation. Did that speak better or worse for this guy’s head-space? Nate didn’t even know anymore.

“Besides, he can’t be all bad. He called the ambulance right after.” Oh. Better? Maybe?

“Hm, that is true,” Chica piped up. “He isn’t in the criminal database either.” Another thing Nate frequently forgot. These guys had access to the latest criminal records. One wouldn’t guess they were so technologically advanced, given the state of the rest of the facility. They still had filing cabinets, for crying out loud.

Well, that info actually made things a bit more hopeful. If this guy (Mark, according to the file he’d just pulled) still wasn’t in the records a full 24 hours after the incident, the police might be more likely to let him out. “Alright, let me call the station’s civilian line. I’ll see if they’ll let him out. We should probably do something with _this_ ,” he nudged Springtrap with his toe, “first, though.”

* * *

 

_Five already?_

As the dial tone droned on, Nate turned from the desk to observe Freddy and Foxy, currently occupied with trussing up Springrtrap and trying to convince the others to help shove him into the supply closet. He really hoped this phone call wouldn’t take long; he wanted to have something worked out before they inevitably powered down for the morning.

He planned on taking the four with him when he left the pizzeria. It was a bizarre idea, yes, but no parties had been booked for that day so they wouldn’t be missed, and Nate figured that if he wanted to get this Mark guy on his side, he’d need to prove these animatronics weren’t malicious. Besides, they were still kids in a sense, and it felt wrong to leave them alone with a rabid robot rabbit and a day shift guard who likely wasn’t in the know, even if said robot held the same twelve-to-six operation window.

“County police, this is Officer Stransky?”

Nate straightened in the chair. “Yeah, hello. I was wondering if I could speak to Mark Fischbach.”

“Who?”

Nate frowned. “Um, the guy who shot someone in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza last night?”

“What…oh _crap_. Uh, please hold! _Sarah, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!_ ”

There was some more muffled shouting, before a new voice declared “Officer Pinkerton. Who told you Mr. Fischbach was here?”

“Uh, nobody,” Nate drawled. “I just needed to talk to him and I knew he’d been arrested last night, so…are you trying to tell me he’s not at the station?”

“Who is this?”

“Nathan Sharp.”

“Well, Nathan,” said the new voice, sounding flustered, “Mark Fischbach has never been to this police station, so I suggest you find some other way to contact him. Good day.”

Nate stared at the old phone. She’d hung up on him. What kind of third-rate police officer did that?

The guard sighed, his gaze sliding out of focus as he thought. So, it wasn’t that Mark had been moved to more permanent confinement; it turned out that he’d never been to the station in the first place. So, he escaped? But then how was Nate supposed to contact him? His eyes drifted back to the file.

Well, he knew where the guy lived. He could always invite himself over. Of course, there was no guarantee Mark had returned home, or if he had, that he’d stayed. If one was running from the law it didn’t seem like the smartest thing to do.

Then again, the guy had come to work armed for bear after only one night. He might not be rational enough to have realized that. Still, if the guy wasn’t home, there had to be something in his house that’d give Nate a clue as to where he might be. Nate didn’t like the thought of breaking in, but he was confident he could disable any home security system the guy might have. If everything turned out okay, though, he wouldn’t need to resort to that.

“Springtrap’s all locked up, Mr. Guard!”

Snapping back to the present, the guard turned to the bear that had approached. “You got him secured?”

Freddy nodded excitedly. “If anyone tries to call him, he’ll have to say he’s _in a bit of a bind_!”

Nate felt himself offer an indulgent grin as the other three giggled and rolled their eyes. That was right, Springtrap had arrived in a package, hadn’t he? This was deliberate sabotage. But why? Would whoever engineered this try again?

“Uh, Mr. Guard? What should we do now?”

Nate stood up. “Okay, I know it’s almost six, but I’m taking you on a little field trip to Mark’s house. So, do you think you can stay awake a little longer?”

He was serenaded with excited whoops and _arr_ -s as he led the animatronics out of the office, down the restaurant hall, and through the door into the parking lot. Thankfully Nate’s car was still the only one there, and it took less corralling then he thought it might to get them all inside. But the guard felt his brow furrow as he glanced back at the pizzeria entrance way. Springtrap had been controlled by someone else, or at least acting under someone’s authority. Freddy might not have realized but he had a point; what was to stop this mysterious third party from interfering again?

“You sure you’re okay, buddy?”

“..yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just forgot to clock out.”

“Can’t forget that,” the kids agreed, and Nate jogged back inside.

Absently punching his time card, his eyes wandered to the storage area. There might be something in there that could help. A dumb little toy, but it was a popular prize with the party-goers. If he could find a way to access it remotely from his laptop…then even if Springtrap caused trouble, he could at least stall the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions I have that I still haven't answered:  
> 1\. Why can't they just re-string the Puppet?  
> 2\. How much time passes between Nate and the animatronics driving off, and them showing up at Mark's house? What time of day is it when they arrive? Are they awake the whole time?  
> 3\. How does Nate trust the gang so easily, having witnessed the Bite and knowing they're haunted?  
> 4\. How does bail work?  
> 5\. How advanced is bb.exe's software?


End file.
